


Splintered Pieces

by RuBy978AsInJuStRuBy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve is secretly badass, F/F, Villanelle looks like an adorable fluffy kitten, the twelve are bad bad people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuBy978AsInJuStRuBy/pseuds/RuBy978AsInJuStRuBy
Summary: Just a random idea that has been formulating for a while, actually wait no a long time, if I actually could write all the stories I had I'd probably bore you alloof this is for just after V is stabbed because I feel like itAll the new teasers are saying otherwisebut thats fine....Enjoy!-RJ





	Splintered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fan fiction I'm going to make Eve have a little brother.
> 
> So I'm just making a different ending because I'm having writers block of my other story (not really I've been on holiday and just trying to finish a flashback in the scene which is in second person)
> 
> So hope you like this 
> 
> I . I  
> U
> 
> -RJ
> 
>  
> 
> oh the cardigan doesn't actually shoved inside of Villanelle but like half in because I think it would maybe kill her if we shoved a whole cardigan inside her and thats what Eve's trying to prevent so yeah...

"Love is passion" 

"Obsession is when you can't live without someone." 

"If you don't start with that," 

"what are you going to end up with?" 

-Meet Joe Black 

. 

. 

. 

Your hands are slick with blood, your eyes wide, frantic. 

"She is gone" The old lady says 

"Where" You say your voice unsteady as fear starts creeping up your spine 

"Where else is she going to go, other than out the door" The old lady says as if it is obvious you can even imagine her rolling her eyes. 

it is, but you can feel your pulse speeding up as you turn to leave, you mutter a "thank you" before walking as fast as you can out, grabbing your discarded handbag and coat. 

You see bloody hand prints smeared on the wall. You see innocent looking red spots on the floor that blends in to the normal eye. You see a large patch of scarlet on the wall where she must have fell against or maybe to leave a sign and then you hear a pained moan, panting, slight movements and you literally sprint down the stairs, strangely relieved that she is still here. 

Your eyes land on her, she's on the ground, leaning against the bottom of the handrails, her eyes close. She looks peaceful you think, in a weird twisted way she just looks peaceful, it would be a great photo if there was no blood and maybe the hint of a grin ghosted on her lips. 

Her eyes flash open and with that the gun is pointed at your heart "give me a reason not to shoot you right now" She growls, but you can see the struggle in her eyes, pain, want and something else a questioning look, Why you would come down here? 

"I can help you" You hear yourself say, your thoughts are submerged, a bit. 

"You have helped me enough, I think Eve, don't you?" She says gesturing to the mess of blood staining her shirt. 

"So what you're just going to stay here, bleed out?" You ask in an unbelieving tone. 

"I am not stupid, I am about to go" She says glaring at you. 

"Where?" You ask for the second time today. 

"Somewhere where I cannot get stabbed by a certain asian lady with amazing hair" She says with maybe, just maybe the ghost of a smirk. 

"Let me help you" You say with a surprising softness. 

"Why so you can stab me again" she says sneering and lifting an eyebrow. 

"No, so you don't die" 

"So you try to kill me and then try to help me after, wow Eve you are really sending mixed signals here" She says. 

"You're such a dick" 

"And you are an arsehole for stabbing me, now please go away so I can get out of here" 

"I'm not going to leave, so whether you like it or not I'm staying and helping you" 

"I will shoot you in the head" 

"You promised not to kill me" 

"And you went and stabbed me" 

"Yeah but I didn't promise not to kill you didn't I" 

"Exactly so I can shoot you.. in the head" 

"You promised not to kill me so you can't kill me" 

"I can do whatever I want" 

"And so can I, so I'm helping you" 

"No you are not going to help me, I am leaving now" She says planting one of her palms on the ground and attempting to push herself up, she cries out and groans pressing her hand that had held the gun, to her stomach, specifically to her wound. 

"See you can't even get up, please let me help you" You say with a lift of your chin. 

"Yes I can" She growls "I'm just...." 

"You can't so let me help you" You say crouching down next to her, she grabs the gun and presses it your forehead and fear jolts up your spine like electricity, you close your eyes but there is something else something like excitement _'what is wrong with me?'_ you think. 

"No" 

"So you just want to die" 

"No, why would I want to die" 

"Because you don't want help" 

"Does not mean I cannot go myself" 

You groan in frustration "You literally just tried Oksana and failed, just let me help you get help and then... you can kill me" 

"Do not call me that. My name is Villanelle, Vill-an-elle" She sounds out. 

"There are so much things to be worried about and you are annoyed about that?" You say angry starting to rise in my chest. 

"Pretty much" She says with a shrug. 

"You are such a dick" 

"And you, an arsehole" She says, her skin gleaming in sweat. 

"So here's your options. You let me help you or you killing me but also dying because you can't move" 

"Neither" 

"Okay then I could call an ambulance..." 

"NO! No... ooooookay......fine, the first option will be good" 

"Finally Jesus christ you are so difficult" 

"My speciality" 

"Apparently" You say with a roll of your eyes before getting up and placing your hands out for her to take. 

"What? am I suppose to do something with them?" 

"Okay you are officially the thickest person I have ever met, yes, your suppose to do something with them idiot your suppose to take them so I can pull you up" 

"Can't you carry me?" She says laughing, grinning, fake. 

"Oh so bloody funny just take my fucking hands so I can get you help" 

"Okay jeez I was trying to lighten the mood Eve" She says putting her hands up in surrender, she grabs your hands, gun still in hand, hands still covered in fresh blood. 

"You're trying to lighten the mood when you are dying" 

"I will never understand you" you whisper under your breath 

You pull her up and she groans, nearly falling into you, you realise that, one oh shit there is a lot of blood and two you need to staunch the flow before she bleeds out. 

"We need to find something to stop the blood flow, shit umm" 

"I can take off my shirt, it is destroyed already" 

"No!" _'you don't need to be more distracted then you already are'_ "You can use my cardigan" you say, quickly shrugging it off and folding it. 

"Can I?" You ask, your voice soft again. 

"Okay" She says her voice, you think, slightly wobbles. 

You bend down slightly, before open the slit a bit, she hisses and you hastily shove your cardigan into it, hands close around your shoulder as she howls and whimpers her eyes screwed shut. It reminds you of a few minutes ago, _'wow that feels like eons ago'_. 

"You can totally get out of here yourself" You drawl sarcastically. 

She's speechless for a second before stuttering "Yeah.. well you.. you stabbed me" 

"We know" You say raising your eyebrows. 

"you did th-"can we go now?" You interrupt. 

"No I am not finished talking" 

"We're going now you can complain on the way" 

"You don not even know where we are going" 

"You're going to tell me" 

"What if I do not want to?" She says with a challenging stare her lips twitching. 

"You're dead" You reply simply, trying keep your nerves calm. 

"Well thats true, but I don't havvvve to tell youuu" Villanelle says tilting her head and putting her hands under her chin. 

"We could go to the hospi-"No!" 

"So, where are we going?" 

"There is a motorbike, outside to the right" She says with a role of her eyes. 

You nod silently before gesturing with your head towards the door and cautiously places your right hand around Villanelle's waist, her eyebrows knit together and she pushes your hands away "I thought you were going to carry me" She says in a innocent voice her face full of fake questioning. 

You close your eyes and breath in a forced breath. Its silent for a few seconds, everything disappears and you're not in Paris and Villanelle is not bleeding and you aren't obsessed with her and you're back in your M15 office with Bill and Elena and everything is fine just fine and kinda boring because you just sit at your desk, what normal feels like. 

And you realise that you didn't like it, well you don't, not really, your old life that is, you prefer whats happening now, because even though you're slightly scared and you're not in the best situation now. Theres excitement behind it all, that you get to be experiencing something that the average human doesn't and you feel great, amazing even. So you open your eyes again, Villanelle is staring at you her eyes still wide with fake questioning, but you can see she's deteriorating, her shoulders slumped, sweat beading on her forehead, pale and her skin looks a bit puffy under her eyes. 

"Yes of course" You reply a genuine smile, though your voice is full of sarcasm. 

"Perfect" Villanelle replies "It will be much faster" She smiles, it doesn't reach her eyes. 

"I'm sure, let's go now" You say, before pulling her right arm over your shoulder and settling your hand on her waist. 

"I thought you were going to give me a piggy back?" She says childishly, delirious. 

"I'm not as strong as you are Villanelle" You reply shaking your head slightly. 

You step forward and she stumbles in your arms "Hey! I wasn't ready!" 

"Oh I'm sorry would you like to take the steps first" You're reminded of of your brother as a child, getting irritated at small things. 

"Yes I would, you are very rude Eveeeeeeee" She says a smile making its way onto her lips as she tips her head to the side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm normal (this is not true, I'm probably more like Villanelle than anything, which is a bit concerning but great!) 
> 
> once again hoped you like this
> 
> btw this is not a one shot because it would be mean to leave you where it is.
> 
> The chapter was originally gonna be longer but I had already got it up to 3000 words and it still wasn't halfway done so I went to the first scene cut and chopped it down to there.
> 
> -RJ
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about my other fic I've had a few chapters set aside but I always seem to be writing future chapters not the ones at hand, but I promise I will eventually post another one on my other and hopefully this one.
> 
> Assignments are the worst and so is early morning sport.


End file.
